mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek hero cult
Hero cults were one of the most distinctive features of ancient Greek religion. In Homeric Greek, "hero" (heroes, ) refers to a man who was fighting on either side during the Trojan War. By the historical period, however, the word came to mean specifically a dead man, venerated and propitiated at his tomb or at a designated shrine, because his fame during life or unusual manner of death gave him power to support and protect the living. A hero was more than human but less than a god, and various kinds of supernatural figures came to be assimilated to the class of heroes; the distinction between a hero and a god was less than certain, especially in the case of Heracles, the most prominent, but a typical hero.Robnert Parker, in John Boardman,Jasper Griffin and Oswyn Murray, eds. Greece and the Hellenistic World (Oxford 1988) "Greek religion" p. 288; Parker gives a concise and clear synopsis of hero. The grand ruins and tumuli remaining from the Bronze Age gave the illiterate Greeks of the 10th and 9th centuries BC a sense of a grand and vanished age that was reflected in the oral epic tradition, which would be crystallized in the Iliad. Copious renewed offerings begin to be represented, after a hiatus, at sites like Lefkandi,Carla Maria Antonaccio, An Archaeology of Ancestors: Tomb Cult and Hero Cult in Early Greece (1995) and "Lefkandi and Homer", in O. Anderson and M. Dickie, Homer's World: Fiction, Tradition and Reality (1995); I. Morris, "Tomb cult and the Greek Renaissance" Antiquity 62 (1988:750-61). where scarcely the names of the grandly buried dead were remembered. "Stories began to be told to individuate the persons who were now believed to be buried in these old and imposing sites," observes Robin Lane Fox.Fox, Travelling Heroes in the Epic Age of Homer, 2008:34. Nature of hero cult on a Lucanian amphora, ca. 380-70 BCE (Louvre, CA 308)]] at Sagalassos, Turkey]] Greek hero-cults were distinct from the clan-based ancestor worship from which they developed,"The cult of Heroes everywhere has the same features as the cult of ancestors... the remains of a true cult of ancestors provided the model and were the real starting-point for the later belief and cult of Heroes." Rohde 1925:25. in that as the polis evolved, they became a civic rather than familial affair, and in many cases none of the worshipers traced their descent back to the hero any longer: no shrine to a hero can be traced unbroken from Mycenaean times. Whereas the ancestor was purely local, Lewis Farnell observed, the hero might be tended in more than one locality, and he deduced that hero-cult was more deeply influenced from the epic tradition, that "suggested many a name to forgotten graves",Farnell 1921:283f. and provided even Dorians a connection to Mycenaean heroes, according to J.N. Coldstream.Coldstream, "Hero cults in the age of Homer", Journal of the Hellenic Society 96 (1976:8-17). "Coldstream believed the currency of epic would account for votives in Dorian areas, where an alien, immigrant population might otherwise be expected to show no particular reverence for Mycenaean predecessors".Antonaccio 1994:395. Large Mycenaean tholos tombs that betokened a grander past, were often the site of hero-cults. Not all heroes were even known by names. Aside from the epic tradition, which featured the heroes alive and in action rather than as objects of cultus,R. K. Hack, "Homer and the cult of heroes", Transactions of the American Philological Association 60 (1929::57-74). the earliest written reference to hero-cult is attributed to Dracon, the Athenian lawgiver of the late seventh century BCE, who prescribed that gods and local heroes should both be honoured according to ancestral custom. The custom, then, was already established, and the multiplicity of local heroes.Carla M. Antonaccio, "Contesting the Past: Hero Cult, Tomb Cult, and Epic in Early Greece" American Journal of Archaeology 98.3 (July 1994:389-410). The written sources emphasise the importance of heroes' tombs and the temenos or sanctuary, where chthonic rites appeased their spirits and induced them to continue to favour the people who looked to them as founders, of whom founding myths were related. In the hero's restricted and local scope he "retained the limited and partisan interests of his mortal life. He would help those who lived in the vicinity of his tomb or who belonged to the tribe of which he himself was the founder," observes Robert Parker,Parker 1988:250. with the reservation that Heracles, with his pan-Hellenic scope was again the exception. James Whitley interpreted the final stage, in which hero-cult was co-opted by the city-state as a political gesture, in the archaic aristocratic tumulus surrounded by stelae, erected by Athens to the cremated citizen-heroes of Marathon (490 BCE), to whom chthonic cult was dedicated, as the offering trenches indicateInscriptions reveal that offerings were still being made to the heroised dead in the first century BCE; the tumulus is discussed in Whitley, "The Monuments that stood before Marathon: Tomb cult and hero cult in Archaic Attica" American Journal of Archaeology 98.2 (April 1994:213-230). On the other hand Greek heroes were distinct from the Roman cult of dead emperors, because the hero was not thought of as having ascended to Olympus or become a god: he was beneath the earth, and his power purely local. For this reason hero cults were chthonic in nature, and their rituals more closely resembled those for Hecate and Persephone than those for Zeus and Apollo: libations in the dark hours, sacrifices that were not shared by the living. The two exceptions to the above were Heracles and Asclepius, who might be honored as either heroes or gods, with chthonic libation or with burnt sacrifice. Heroes in cult behaved very differently from heroes in myth. They might appear indifferently as men or as snakes, and they seldom appeared unless angered. A Pythagorean saying advises not to eat food that has fallen on the floor, because "it belongs to the heroes". Heroes if ignored or left unappeased could turn malicious: in a fragmentary play by Aristophanes, a chorus of anonymous heroes describe themselves as senders of lice, fever and boils. Some of the earliest (eighth century BCE) hero (and heroine) cults well attested by archaeological evidence in mainland Greece include shrines in Laconia to Helen and Menelaus (the Menelaion at Therapne near Sparta) and one to Agamemnon together with Cassandra at Mycenae, or Alexandra at Amyklai, perhaps a shrine to Odysseus in Polis Bay, Ithaca.Based on a single graffito from the Hellenistic period. Little is known of the cult of Erechtheus on the Acropolis, Athens.Antonaccio 1994:398f, note 50, gives bibliographies of the archaeological findings. The cult of Pelops at Olympia dates from the Archaic period. Heroes and heroines Hero cults were offered most prominently to men, though in practice the experience of the votary was of propitiating a cluster of family figures, which included women, the wife of a hero-husband, mother of a hero-son (Alcmene and Semele), daughter of a hero-father.Jennifer Lynn Larson, Greek Heroine Cults (University of Wisconsin Press) 1995, has marshalled the evidences. As Moses I. Finley observed of the world of Odysseus, which he reads as a nostalgic eighth-century rendering of traditions from the culture of Dark Age Greece, Penelope became a moral heroine for later generations, the embodiment of goodness and chastity, to be contrasted with the faithless, murdering Clytaemnestra, Agamemnon's wife; but 'hero' has no feminine gender in the age of heroes.Finley, The World of Odysseus (1954; rev. ed. 1978), p.32f. Where local cult venerated figures such as the sacrificial virgin Iphigeneia, an archaic local nymphe has been reduced to a mortal figure of legend. Other isolated female figures represented priestess-initiators of a local cult. Iconographic and epigraphal evidence marshalled by Jennifer Lynn Larson combine to depict heroines as similar in kind to heroes, but in androcentric Greek culture,"Heroine cults fit well into our modern view of ancient Greek culture as firmly androcentric, though not as androcentric as some would have had us believe" (Larson 1995:144. typically of lesser stature. Types of hero cult James WhitleyWhitley1994:220ff. distinguished four, perhaps five, essential types of hero cult: Oikist cults of founders.A general study of oikist cults is I. Malkin, Religion and Colonization in Ancient Greece (Leiden) 1987:189-266. Such cults arose in colonies in the Hellenic world in Magna Graecia and Sicily at the grave of the founder, the oikos. In the case of cults at the tombs of the recently heroised, it must be assumed that the identity of the occupant of the tomb was unequivically known. Thucydides (V.11.1) gives the example of Brasidas at Amphipolis. Battus of Cyrene might also be mentioned. "Such historical examples," Whitley warns, "have clearly colored the interpretation of certain tomb cults in the Archaic period." Such Archaic sites as the "heroon" at Lefkandi and that close to the West Gate at Eretria cannot be distinguished by archaeological methods from family observances at tombs (tomb cults) and the cult of ancestors. Cults to named heroes. A number of cult sites known in Classical times were dedicated to known heroes in the Greek and modern senses, especially of the Iliad and other episodes of the Epic Cycle. Whitley makes two points here, first that the earliest heria associate the male hero with earlier and stronger female presences, and second, that figures such as Odysseus, Agamemnon and Menelaus all have strong local connections. The cults of Oedipus at Athens and Pelops at Olympia. Cults to local heroes. Such local figures do not figure among the Panhellenic figures of epic. Examples would be Akademos and Erechtheus at Athens. Cults at Bronze Age tombs. These are represented archaeologically by Iron Age deposits in Mycenaean tombs, not easily interpreted. Because of the gap in time between the Bronze Age collapse and the earliest votive objects, continuity appears to be broken. A sherd from above the Grave Circle at Mycenae is simply inscribed "to the hero",Heinrich Schliemann, Mycenae, adduced by Whitley 1994:222 and note 44 and Whitley suggests that the unnamed race of the Silver Age might have been invoked. In Attica, such cults are those associated with tholos tombs at Thorikos and Menidhi. Oracular hero cults. Whitley does not address this group of local cults where an oracle developed, as in the case of Amphiaraus, who was swallowed up by a gaping crack in the earth. Minor cults accrued to some figures who died violent or unusual deaths, as in the case of the dead from the Battle of Marathon, and those struck by lightning, as in several attested cases in Magna Graecia. Heroes, politics, and gods Hero cults could be of the utmost political importance. When Cleisthenes divided the Athenians into new demes for voting, he consulted Delphi on what heroes he should name each division after. According to Herodotus, the Spartans attributed their conquest of Arcadia to their theft of the bones of Orestes from the Arcadian town of Tegea. Heroes in myth often had close but conflicted relationships with the gods. Thus Heracles's name means "the glory of Hera", even though he was tormented all his life by the queen of the gods. This was even truer in their cult appearances. Perhaps the most striking example is the Athenian king Erechtheus, whom Poseidon killed for choosing Athena over him as the city's patron god. When the Athenians worshiped Erechtheus on the Acropolis, they invoked him as Poseidon Erechtheus. List of heroes *Heracles *Theseus *Asclepius *Achilles at Leuce *Aeneas *Perseus *Erechtheus at Athens *Oedipus at Athens *Orion at Boeotia * Pelops at Olympia * Battus at Cyrene * Amphiaraus * Akademos *Homer, venerated at Alexandria by Ptolemy IV Philopator *Alexander the Great at Alexandria *Odysseus *Philippus of Croton *Jason *Hector See also *Demigod *Culture hero *Epic hero *Imperial cult (Ancient Rome) *Bodhisattva *Deification *Heros (Thrace) References *Carla Antonaccio, An Archaeology of Ancestors: Tomb and Hero Cult in Ancient Greece, 1994 *Lewis R. Farnell, Greek Hero-Cults and Ideas of Immortality (Oxford), 1921. *E. Kearns, The Heroes of Attica (BICS supplement 57) London, 1989. *Karl Kerenyi, ''The Heroes of the Greeks, 1959 *Gregory Nagy, The Best of the Achaeans: Concepts of the Hero in Archaic Greek Poetry, 1979. *Erwin Rohde, Psyche: The Cult of Souls and Belief in Immortality among the Greeks, 1925 *Jennifer Larson, Greek Heroine Cults (1995) *Jennifer Larson, Ancient Greek Cults: A Guide (2007). Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-32448-9 *D. Lyons, Gender and Immortality: Heroines in Ancient Greek Myth and Cult (1996) *D. Boehringer, Heroenkulte in Griechenland von der geometrischen bis zur klassischen Zeit: Attika, Argolis, Messenien (2001) *G. Ekroth, The Sacrificial Rituals of Greek Hero-Cults (2002) *B. Currie, Pindar and the Cult of Heroes (2005) Notes Category:Greek hero cult Category:Greek mythology Category:Ancient Greek religion Category:Hellenistic philosophy and religion de:Heros es:Culto heroico griego fr:Culte héroïque grec nl:Heroëncultus pl:Kult herosów